Ichiro Yamada
Ichiro Yamada (MC name "MC.B.B") is a manager of the Odd-Jobs Yamada, former member of The Dirty Dawg and current leader of Buster Bros!!!. Profile A former member of The Dirty Dawg, the oldest son of the Yamada family, and proprietor of Odd Jobs Yamada. He used to be such an infamous delinquent that it was said that there wasn’t a single person in Ikebukuro who didn’t know his name. He’s a very compassionate person with a deep-seated sense of justice who can’t bring himself to ignore people in need. Everyone admires him for how well he looks after his little brothers. As a hardcore nerd, his hobbies include watching anime and keeping up with all the latest light novels. He and Samatoki Aohitsugi, leader of the Yokohama Division, hate each other’s guts. Story Early Life At a very young age, Ichiro decided to run away from his father, Rei Amayado, together with his two little brothers, Jiro and Saburo. Ichiro decided to keep it a secret and told his brothers that their parents died while they were young. Yamada brothers were picked by an orphanage where they were raised by Gencho Hosen, however, Ichiro never liked him. Later, Ichiro became a delinquent and debt collector to provide for his brothers but both Jiro and Saburo hated him. Since the beginning of the H era, Ichiro formed a team called Naughty Busters, with his best friend, Kuko Harai. They were eventually associated with the Stairway to Heaven and their leader, Mozuku Shito. Mozuku ordered Ichiro and Kuko to take control over the territories, owned by Mad Comic Dialogue, much to Ichiro's shock. Ichiro realized that Mozuku was about to start a war with Mad Comic Dialogue, but complied anyway. Naughty Busters started their spree to fight with MCD's allies to reclaim their territories, even taking down Zannen Tobari and Zansei Tobari. However, they were then confronted by Samatoki Aohitsugi and Sasara Nurude who emerged into a rap battle with them. As four of them were too exhausted by the battle, they were approached by Mozuku who declared that Naughty Busters aren't associated with Stairway to Heaven anymore, so Ichiro realized that he was nothing but a pawn to Mozuku. Ichiro and Kuko then decided to team up with Samatoki and Sasara and turn against Mozuku, taking him down. Mad Comic Dialogue Noticing Ichiro's strength, Samatoki offered Ichiro to join their team and he replied that he needs time to think. However, upon his return to the orphanage, he found out that Jiro and Saburo were kidnapped. Ichiro rushed to the Ikebukuro Sunshine Plaza where Mozuku was holding his brothers hostage. Together with Samatoki, Ichiro avoided the police and got into the building where they confronted Mozuku and Gencho (who was working with Mozuku). With the help of Ramuda Amemura and Jakurai Jinguji, they rescued their close ones from them. Ichiro got along with his brothers and started to spend more time with MCD, as well as befriending Samatoki's sister, Nemu Aohitsugi. They were also approached by Ramuda who was determined to recruit Ichiro and Samatoki into his team. Later, Ichiro met with Kuko who was acting weird and out of nowhere said Ichiro that he hates him and doesn't want to have anything to do with him. He even attacked Ichiro, slandering him and eventually left without any word. The Dirty Dawg Eventually, Ichiro and Samatoki accepted Ramuda's offer and formed a team with him and Jakurai Jinguji, known as The Dirty Dawg. They became very close to each other and Ichiro even considered his teammates as his brothers as well. At one point, Ichiro and Samatoki found out that the Tobari brothers (who were no longer members of Samatoki's organization) spread in Shibuya Division to keep their illegal business moving. Together, The Dirty Dawg successfully took down the Tobari brothers and their subordinates. However, under unknown circumstances, The Dirty Dawg disbanded and friendship between Ichiro and Samatoki turned into a great hatred. TDD split their ways and Ichiro returned to Ikebukuro Division where he opened the Odd-Jobs Yamada to help everyone he can. Buster Bros!!! In the wake of the new Division rap battle, Ichiro decided to form a new team and his brothers wanted to be in a team with him. However, Ichiro refused, as the rap battles were too dangerous for them, as they were too inexperienced. Suddenly, Ichiro received phone calls from Ramuda and Jakurai who requested two tasks for him. Ichiro decided to pass these tasks to Jiro and Saburo and said that he will think about letting them join if they will complete them. To his surprise, Jiro and Saburo not only successfully completed the tasks but even withstood Ichiro's Hypnosis Mic attack. Ichiro offered Jiro and Saburo to form a team with him to which they gladly accepted. Ichiro was very concerned that his brother can't get along and coordinate with each other during the rap battles. First Rap Battle Kaede Bojo's Kidnapping Search for Nemu Aohitsugi Relationships Jiro Yamada Saburo Yamada Rei Amayado Kuko Harai Samatoki Aohitsugi Sasara Nurude Nemu Aohitsugi Ramuda Amemura Jakurai Jinguji Rosho Tsutsujimori Trivia * The name Ichiro means "one" (一) (ichi) and "son" (郎) (rou). ** Ichiro 'is an alternate transcription of 'Ichirou. * Ichiro's surname Yamada means "mountain, hill" (山) (yama) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (ta/'da'). * "You’ll never find a rainbow if you’re looking down" (Ichiro's quote) is from Swing Little Girl , a song from Charlie Chaplin's 1968 film "The Circus". * Ichiro has been referenced in the Peruvian film called Sí, Mi Amor, where an actor named Samuel Sunderland cosplay as him. Gallery Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References * Buster Bros!!! profile translations by Eng Hypnosis Mic on Tumblr Navigation Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Characters Category:The Dirty Dawg